


Home for the Holidays

by EatYourSparkOut, StarlightCaptivator



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alt-Mode Sexual Interfacing, Aphrodisiacs, Background characters - Freeform, Body Worship, Breeding Kink, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Holidays, Implied Petplay, Kissing, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Other, Sibling Incest, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Spark Bonds, holiday fluff, implied mechpreg, sparkplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatYourSparkOut/pseuds/EatYourSparkOut, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightCaptivator/pseuds/StarlightCaptivator
Summary: When attempting to revive the romance of a neglected sparkbond, sometimes the solution is to simply have a wonderful holiday time





	1. Prolouge

_Sitting under the selenite rose_

  _(Pale- cream, fairy selenite rose),_

  _One last candle burning low,_

_All the sleepy dancers gone,_

_Just one candle burning on,_

_Shadows lurking everywhere:_

_Some one came, and kissed me there._

_Tired I was; my head would go_

_Nodding under the selenite rose_

_(Pale-cream, fairy selenite rose) ,_

_No footsteps came, no voice, but only,_

_Just as I sat there, sleepy, lonely,_

_Stooped in the still and shadowy air_

_Lips unseen—and kissed me there._

 

Cold had begun to frost the surface of Cyberton in earnest and, tentatively, the populace was preparing for Crystal Nights. 

 Dominus Ambus wasn't one to call himself particularly religious; neither did he have any desire nor any intent to display such, as many others did this time of their calendar. 

The Vorn's end approached, and with it, the observance of one of Cybertron's best loved myths. 

The Ambus household never did much to observe it beyond the standard niceties and party appearances from the elder twin, but as Dominus stood on one of the open mezzanines of the Senate and watched the people milling about in Iacon below, his spark seemed to shift in it's care about such things. 

He could see from his spot overlooking the plaza and in the city beyond, a bench. He watched on, a silent voyeur, as a mech came to meet the other sitting there, a bright package in their servos. The first stood and threw their arms around the second, before the pair walked off together, hand in hand, the gift having been exchanged.

Instantly his mind was back in Ambustus Minor with the other half of his spark and a new determination- a hope - had snuck into his.

He checked his chronometer-- the day was already growing dark as it was shorter, but there was plenty of time to take a jaunt into Iacon's market before finding his way home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem adapted from "Sitting under the Mistletoe" by Walter De La Mare


	2. 'Tis the Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mood: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hMhMekfIyos

Minimus stared down at the package in consternation.

Dominus stood before him, having handed the gift to him mere kliks after a cursory greeting. As Minimus continued to wrestle with his bewilderment, his brother cleared his throat.

“I know that we’re both atrocious at engaging in celebrations, but I thought that we might attempt to reinstate tradition this year,” explained Dominus.

Minimus might have thought there was hesitance in his voice, were it not for the fact that his twin was always so composed. It took a great deal to make Dominus nervous, and Minimus doubted _he_ was capable of such a thing.

He said nothing, and continued to gaze upon the unexpected gift, measuring the weight of it in his servos. Minimus noted the wrapping—clean and professional, with a tasteful green and white pattern. Dominus had undoubtedly acquired the item from one of the high end boutiques he so favored.

Minimus vented deeply.

“I have no major objections,” he began—slowly and uncertainly—“but what prompted this decision?  We’ve never observed Crystal Nights in the past, and certainly not to this degree.”

It wasn’t that they were staunchly against the festivities per se, merely that they had never prioritized them as many other bots did. The holidays were pleasant, but merely another time of the year in which they were too busy to perform anything but the most perfunctory of festive measures. Gift-giving had always seemed unnecessary, seeing as they shared everything already, and could buy what they required at any other time of the year.

It was also becoming clear that Minimus _hadn’t_ been mistaken. Dominus did indeed look awkward, as though he weren’t sure how to proceed now that he had made his intentions clear. In all fairness he likely hadn’t known how he would be received, and Minimus’ dislike of deviating from the norm was well-established.

“I thought the change might be good for us,” said Dominus. “It would give us the chance to spend some more time together—to _relax_ for once—and perhaps even enjoy that which we’ve been disregarding for so long.”

It was unclear whether Dominus was speaking to the holidays, or their relationship. They’d settled into a comfortable routine long ago, but Dominus had been busy these past few lunar cycles, and with little energy for things beyond a kiss on the few occasions he caught Minimus—as well as his unflappable sense of duty—perhaps he felt as though he’d been neglecting them. It was true that the bond had grown faint again; it was in dire need of a rejuvenating merge.

The attempt to rectify that which he couldn’t help was unnecessary, but considerate. Minimus appreciated the effort at the very least, and as he contemplated Dominus’ motivations he found himself warming to the notion of a shared Crystal Nights.

That being said, he hadn’t been prepared for this, and wished that Dominus had given him proper notice. Minimus _didn’t_ appreciate tight deadlines, and he would have liked time to plan his participation in the festivities. Now he’d been given a gift, and it was his understanding that he would be expected to reciprocate. His schedule would require rearranging.

However Dominus was looking at him expectantly, and Minimus slowly nodded his acceptance. Inconvenience or not, his proposal held merit.

The smile which stole over his brother’s face caused Minimus’ spark to stutter.

Oh, well.

He looked down at the gift once more, and set about opening it.

Nestled in the center of the box lay a folded scarf—a square of rich gold, with a subtle sheen, and far beyond anything Minimus would ever think to spend on himself. Fabric was difficult to come by on Cybertron. It needed to be imported, and as a result was rather costly.

That it matched Dominus’ plating was not lost on him.

“I saw it in a store window and thought of you,” murmured Dominus. “I initially passed it by, as it seemed a tad frivolous, but I couldn’t help but think how striking it would be against your plating. I hope you’ll indulge me.”

Minimus fingered the material, letting the soft fabric trail between his fingers. It was functional in that it would keep him warm—especially now that the temperature had dropped drastically—and the material was nothing which would be abrasive against his armor.

He glanced up once again.

“Thank you,” he said simply, and Dominus’ optics were as warm embers.

________________________________

A couple solar cycles later and it was Minimus who stood before his twin, offering a gift of his own.

The delight in Dominus’ expression plucked at his spark.

They _would_ need to talk about this. Expectations would need to be set, so that Minimus could formulate a plan for the duration of the holiday. It seemed that Dominus really did wish to see this through.

Dominus cracked the lid of his gift, and almost immediately a blush stole over his faceplates. Immature as it was, Minimus couldn’t help the slight smile which tugged at the corner of his derma. It did his brother good to be flustered from time to time, and after the surprise of the other day, it seemed only fair.

At the moment, Dominus appeared to be struggling to form words. He opened his mouth, attempted to speak, but only managed a weak croak—his attention rapt on that which Minimus had picked out for him.

This was… slightly worrisome. Dominus wasn’t responding _quite_ in the way he had anticipated, now that the initial embarrassment had passed. Perhaps he had miscalculated?

His twin had always enjoyed such things, but now the barest sense of shame was beginning to prickle under Minimus’ armor. Crystal Nights was about rejuvenation, and sharing of the self; had he sullied it with such a blatant and crass purchase?  Dominus had undoubtedly taken it as an overture, and to a certain degree it was.

Minimus’ shoulders slumped. Why had he thought he could make a decision such as this? He shifted a step backwards, unsure as to whether he should break the silence, or wait in agonizing suspense.

Dominus’ head snapped up, as though sensing his retreat.

“I love it,” he rasped, and the relief which swamped Minimus’ field must have been palpable.

“I’m sorry dear spark, you simply… surprised me.” Dominus’ voice contained a note of wonder, and gratitude, and more than a hint of vulnerability.

As soon as the box was placed securely on the table, Dominus surged forward. Minimus started, but his twin merely swept him up in a kiss which, quite frankly, left him spinning.

“Would you help me put it on tonight?” Dominus murmured against his derma—a clear invitation.

Minimus was gratified. He’d strolled by the store several times before finding the fortitude to enter, had found it difficult not to stammer as the shopkeep asked exactly what kind of... _pet_ he owned. Now, feeling the anticipation curl in Dominus’ field and stroke against his own, he was exceptionally glad that his boldness had paid off.

He knew that the red leather would look striking against Dominus’ plating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone! Hope you're ready for 12 days of mindom <3
> 
> A very special thank you to the tumblr post which inspired and motivated us to write an incredible amount of spite-fueled holiday fluff ;D
> 
> -Book
> 
> As they say, teamwork makes the dream work. Thank you for reading! ;3c 
> 
> -StarlightCaptivator


	3. Tales of the Glories

The lights were low when Dominus returned home.

It'd been a long and trying day, with the simpering sycophants on one side, and the practical peaconoids the lobbyists made of themselves on the other. 

They'd figured they'd use the Crystal Nights to appeal to his innate sense of generosity, and dared to ask him to "back off" for the duration of the holidays.

In return, he had told them in no uncertain terms where to send their requests.

Even the light snowfall couldn't quite raise his spirits- nor the sense of relief that washed over him when he crossed the threshold to his home.

The _scent_ of home tempered his mood just so to convince him to set his materials aside haphazardly, with a mental note to pick them up before Minimus could fuss later, and his nose and spark led him deeper into their darkened abode, resolute on finding comfort.

Crystal Nights proper was nearly upon them, with the New Vorn looming close behind, and Dominus couldn't help the swell of affection that rose over him in spite of his mood. There was the tantalizing aroma of baked goods in the air and a soft sound that teased his hearing and had him stepping into a silent gait.

Their main living area showed signs of Minimus' usual standard of cleaning, even if the mech himself wasn't present. However, something caught his gaze.... Dominus picked up a small festive retrodeer from where it was placed in the exact center of their low table.

He knew he hadn't put it there himself, and soon another caught his optic- placed in the same manner as the first, but on an end table.

Dominus couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped- though he left the deer in it's place as he moved on.

Sound drew him deeper, to a sitting room that was mostly unused. He peered in,and was suddenly glad for the gentle mute he and his brother had maintained on their bond during the workday.

Minimus was _singing_.

Affection and the urge to wrap Minimus up tight and never let him go shot through Dominus and he kept perfectly still, unwilling to break the enchanting atmosphere before him.

"... When loved ones are near...!" Minimus was on a stool, placing more festive- _new_ decorations on the mantle of their sorely unused fireplace.

"It's the most wonderful time, of the yeeeear-" Minimus sung slowly, crooned really, arranging the fauna and flora- both crystalline and otherwise -- and was that some tinsel Dominus spied?

He was obviously concentrating, engaged in his task to such a degree to be unable to sense his twin, despite the proximity.

"There'll be parties for hosting, mar- !"

Unable to resist any longer, Dominus embraced Minimus from behind, making the smaller mech startle out of his song.

"Good evening, beloved." He purred directly into Minimus’ audial, "I see you've gotten into the holiday spirit."

" _Dominus."_ He sputtered, turning in Dominus' grasp to face him,  mortification painting across his face in a blush. Indeed they were surrounded- if sparsely, by retrodeer and crystals shaped into snowflakes and sparks.

"Did you purchase these today?" Dominus asked, even though he knew the answer already. He was _just_ quite unable to hide his utter delight at both the image of his dearest Minimus forging through holiday crowds in order to get the additional decorations of cyberfauna and crystals and the sheer effort the whole endeavor called for.

Minimus demurred just so, ducking his head while he looked up at him with optics dimmed just that littlest bit. "Do you like them?" the uncertainty in his voice made Dominus ache, he brought his servos up to cup Minimus' face, gently forcing the smaller mech to look him in the optics.

"I love it, and you as well." Minimus gifted him with the sweetest of soft smiles. "and your singing voice is positively _enchanting_." The blush came back with a vengeance  and Dominus kissed him soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One the second day of christmas, thine authors gave to thee: two sparks a spinning and a a fic that's extremely fluff-y!  
> \- StarlightCaptivator


	4. Gave you my Heart

Dominus stepped through the entranceway with a light spark. After a day of monotonous, and quite frankly, _joy-sucking_ meetings, he was immensely relieved to be back home—where he could ignore work in favor of Minimus, and the cozy atmosphere which had been building between them.

He caught sight of the object of his affections almost immediately. Minimus was cleaning—as he was wont to do when he had tended to his other obligations, but wished to remain busy. It was difficult for Minimus to not be _productive_ , particularly when keeping his own company.

Dominus took a moment to simply observe his twin, and the quiet concentration which fueled his efforts. As he watched Minimus meticulously rearrange a few ornaments, he noticed just where his brother was standing, and an anticipatory smile pulled at his derma. Minimus hadn’t yet seen the selenite rose formation he’d hung in the archway—too high to be immediately noticeable.

“How was your day?” asked Dominus, as he approached stealthily. Minimus needed to stay within range of the living room entrance for this to work.

Minimus ceased what he was doing, and turned to face him. He seemed surprised to find that Dominus was already occupying his space, and a tad wary, as though he knew his twin were up to something. He was right, of course.

“Adequate. Is there a reason for your attempt to corner me?” asked Minimus, but there was fondness hidden behind the exasperation. He took a step backwards, away from the wall and Dominus, and towards the archway.

“Corner you?” Dominus teased, and he was positive that Minimus could now discern the wicked triumph in his optics. “I merely want to follow proper holiday protocol.” With that, he glanced briefly upwards, and Minimus’ gaze trailed after his, to where the selenite hung innocently.

Minimus flushed, but his optics softened as he looked back at Dominus. His field opened in slightly embarrassed invitation.

Dominus’ own spark sung, to see his twin so receptive. They’d been stuck in their routine for so long—facing and merging, yes—but in a way which had almost become habit rather than demonstration. He had hoped that with the holidays he might be able to express his appreciation more thoroughly, and with a little luck set a romance to blossoming again. So far, he’d been more successful than he’d even dared hope.

Dominus kissed him then, and Minimus gave way before him. His derma parted readily, venting warm air and the taste of the lead spiced energon he’d found himself so fond of. Dominus traced the seam of them with his glossa to draw a shudder, and then he deepened the kiss, swept up by a tidal wave of desire. He took his twin by the chin and guided him, and Primus that was perfect—deep and heady and so perfect that they moaned in unison.

Minimus opened so beautifully for him, and nothing could have tempered the rumbling purr which resounded from within Dominus’ chestplates. He caught Minimus’ lower derma between his denta as he pulled away, and deterred him from following by immediately pressing a kiss to his jawline—then again, and again, slowly making his way lower.

As Dominus found the crook of his throat, Minimus made a small, slightly strangled noise, it was only as his helm fell back to bare more plating that Dominus realized they had found themselves up against a wall. Perfect.

Dominus mouthed at the tempting curve of Minimus’ throat; he laved at the fuel lines with tender care, closed his mouth on a particularly enticing cable and bit down softly. Minimus made another helpless noise—so similar to those which escaped him when Dominus pinned him down in interface, latching onto his throat and gently staking a claim.

He nibbled on the cable, enjoying the slight give beneath his denta, and the small gasps which escaped Minimus intermittently as he adjusted his angle to better lavish attention on the expanse. There would be marks, no doubt, and Dominus would thrill to see them later.

His gift would perhaps prove even more useful than anticipated— should Minimus wish to leave the house.

“I think—I think this is beyond what tradition calls for,” Minimus pointed out shakily, tapering off into a low moan as Dominus suckled on a major fuel line.

“Nonsense,” murmured Dominus against his plating. “I’m supposed to kiss you under the selenite. It never specified where, or how much.” He hoped that the smile came through in his voice, and nuzzled the expanse of Minimus’ throat again for good measure. “I’d like to kiss you all over.”

Dominus began making his way downwards once more, peppering affection across Minimus’ collar and chestplates.

“But I'll settle for this,” he admitted, placing a slow, reverent kiss just over his twin’s spark.

Minimus vented deeply—unsteadily—and then his chestplates parted with a soft, familiar click. Dominus wasted no time, and he buried his face in the corona, mouthing and licking at the trails of spark energy which extended from the alluring green core.

Minimus clutched at the wall behind him as sensation passed along the tenuous conduits. His struts appeared to be on the verge of giving out already, and he sunk back in a desperate bid for support. Dominus helped him slide to his knees, and then followed, pressing Minimus against the stable surface to better access his spark. His derma tingled at the contact.

“Gorgeous,” he rasped, and Minimus trembled—from his words or the vibration against his spark Dominus wasn't sure.

He devoted himself fully to the task of bringing Minimus to such heights that his twin would be unsteady for days. He wanted Minimus to look at him and flush—optics bright as he remembered the extent of Dominus’ adoration.

The flaring of the spark singed his faceplate, but the marks could be buffed out later, and this was worth every one. Minimus whimpered; he drew shaky vents and came apart under Dominus’ glossa, and he committed every noise to memory.

Dominus intensified his efforts. He drew his glossa along casing, corona, and core, and the cry of his name was intoxicating. If he looked up now he knew what he would see—Minimus’ optics bleached with ecstasy, mouth flushed and parted and oh-so-inviting.

Minimus’ overload was nearly as beautiful as he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing that Dominus and I can agree on is that Minimus deserves a l l the smooches ;3c
> 
> I told you this would be sappy~
> 
> -Book


	5. While You're in Town

The day was a rare one, to find both Ambuses out and about together.

Rarer indeed, was the idea of the two of them recreating, _together._ Dominus' taste for romance was heightened as the days of Crystal Nights went on, and Minimus found himself increasingly ready to indulge him more and more.

And so, they left their domicile for, of all things, an ice-skating rink.

Minimus couldn't remember a time in his memory that he'd actually _gone_ to a place like an ice-skating rink, not even when he and his twin were newly forged and full of wonder and folly.

But, Dominus insisted -- to get into the spirit of things, since they weren't going to the holiday market, and Minimus had acquiesced.

Minimus had figured that his dearspark had ulterior motives when he declared immediately that they'd visit one of Iacon's smaller, less populace rinks.

Dominus' motives became clear the moment they got there and received their magna-skates, as his twin puffed up like a peaconoid.

Simply, Dominus wanted to show off for him.

Minimus couldn't fathom why Dominus would feel the need to try to impress _him_ , what with his spark already belonging to his brother, but he'd figured a bit of indulgence hadn't spoiled him yet, so he'd allow it.

Dominus strode across the staging and into the ice with a swagger in his step.... that instantly evaporated when Dominus' pede took a quick trip sideways and he ended up sprawled out on his front.

Minimus stared at him a moment before snapping his own into place and skating out to meet him.

"... Are you alright, Dominus?" Minimus asked, reaching out tentatively with his field when he got close. Dominus was obviously embarrassed, and without the sensory data Minimus could tell his ego had been bruised worse than his plating.

"Just fine, Minimus." came the brusque reply, but Minimus didn't take it personally, as he took hold of Dominus' upper arms to help him to his feet. He valiantly resisted finding any outward humor in the situation; luckily the sound that came out of him when Dominus took another spill the moment he was left to his own stabilizers was one more of horror than humor.

Minimus was graceful in comparison as he came to retrieve his wayward twin from where he'd drifted across the ice, looking all the miserable turbofox he was, the droop translated perfectly to his outer shell.

- ** _It appears my gyros are_** **_not_** ** _calibrating to the lack of friction-_** He explained miserably through tight band comm.

Minimus could've told him that, but he refrained from commenting such.

Dominus eyed him from his spot on the ice **_-Why is it that_** **_you're_** ** _not having the same problems?-_**

Minimus ignored the fact that his brother was pouting in favor of helping him up again. - **_Truly, I don't know.-_ **  He replied simply.

Dominus held fast to his forearms as Minimus gently directed him around the rink, and a strange feeling bloomed in Minimus' spark as a realization rolled over him.

Just loosening his grip just that slightest bit, or picking up a modicum of speed as he skated backwards had Dominus clinging tighter, projecting a flare of apprehension into his field.

That strange feeling swelled as he realized yes, he was better than Dominus at _something_.

It was likely thanks to the different in their core modes-- A turbofox had different calibrations than a bipedal or vehicular mech, after all. Not to mention the fact that several of Dominus' more... bestial traits transferred up to his outer shell. This seemed to be in the same strain as the rest.

It was.... endearing, and not just for the momentary dependency his twin displayed so openly. Dominus was determined to indulge in the spirit of the season, to drag Minimus into it.

As Minimus dragged his brother about the ice, he decided Dominus was quite successful in his endeavor, and he didn't quite mind the deviation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just have to make Dominus Ambus fall on his face. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> -StarlightCaptivator


	6. All I Want for Crystal Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All _I _want for Crystal Nights is Minimus wearing pretty things, and Dominus giving him the attention he deserves ;D__

Minimus shifted hesitantly, and silky material shifted with him—clinging to his plating in a way which both hid and accentuated his form. He still didn’t quite understand the appeal, but the soft fabric ghosted across his armor and pleased his sensors well-enough.

He hadn’t asked where Dominus had acquired the garments, and he wasn’t quite sure he _wanted_ to know, considering their lascivious nature. Minimus had to admit, however, that they were striking—even if they left him feeling a bit... plain... in comparison. They’d been sized for his irreducible form after all, and he’d always had his share of difficulties acknowledging that his base frame was in fact, desirable.

While technically a gift for him, Dominus had admitted upon bestowing it that this was really something extra—something they could _share_. Minimus had read between the lines, and guessed that Dominus was using the holiday to justify a personal desire, one which he’d been sitting on for a while.

It was nonsensical; Dominus need only _ask._

This trend of purchasing gold accessories for him was blatantly transparent, but it was also endearing, and it stirred something within him that was quite happy to be claimed by his twin. It thrilled Minimus, to be wanted.

The lingerie had taken far too long to get into. Initially donning it with an air of bemusement, he’d grown flustered over time as he realized the plethora of ribbons and bows gave the impression of something to be _unwrapped._

With that in mind, he’d commed Dominus to join him.

Now, he stole another glance in the mirror, and flushed at what he saw. Logically, putting _on_ clothing shouldn’t have made him feel exposed, and yet.

The white stockings gave the illusion of gold ribbons winding up his thighs, each ending in a  small bow. The short gold robe covered little; the material was sheer and caught the light tantalizingly, while hiding nothing. It too, was tied at the front with a large satin bow—simply begging for someone to undo it and reveal what was underneath.

The corset was lace, and only came up midway, but there was a scalloped panel of the same sheer material in the middle, allowing his plating to show through. He was unsurprised to discover that the matching panties also laced up with a bow, though no less flustered.

The final touch was a lace choker, which Minimus eyed with quiet amusement. It seemed that some of Dominus’ proclivities extended both ways.

There was a choked noise from beside him, and Minimus snapped his head around to see that Dominus had entered the room—also in his irreducible form. There was enough implication in that alone to quicken his spark, but the way that Dominus was staring at him did little to help. His optics were bright—fixated on the sight before him—and he looked… ravenous.

Minimus had a sneaking suspicion that in this case, _he_ was the present.

Two breems later and Minimus was already coming undone, in more ways than one. Dominus seemed to determined to run his servos over every micrometer of plating that Minimus possessed, especially that which was concealed. He’d tugged teasingly at the bow on his robe until it opened and spread out on either side of him, and slipped fingers underneath any fabric he could in order to caress Minimus’ plating. They delved into seams to pluck at sensitive wiring until he arched.

The fabric was having an unexpected affect on him. With every slight movement it rubbed against his armor and primed sensors for Dominus’ touch, each individual circuit buzzing with phantom sensation. Minimus was shaking and gasping, and he’d tried to look away more than once, but Dominus wouldn’t have it—telling him that he was stunning, asking him not to hide...

It was almost too much, but it was worse when the teasing _stopped_.

Minimus clutched desperately at his twin, fully prepared to beg if that was what he wanted, but Dominus merely looked down upon him, and his gaze was absolutely wicked. Minimus’ vents stalled.

Dominus transformed. His paws hit the berth with a muffled thump, and then there was a turbofox in front of him, somehow managing to pull off the same devious expression. Minimus watched the glossa loll out; he watched Dominus lick his chops deliberately, as though a particularly succulent morsel had been presented to him.

“I don’t suppose you’d permit me a holiday treat?” he rumbled through his speakers.

Minimus’ optics went hazy, and he let his helm fall back against the pillow. Oh, yes. Please.

Dominus nudged him with his muzzle—bidding him entrance—and Minimus let his legs fall apart. The warmth of him settling in-between made the anticipation coil tight in Minimus’ abdomen, and before long Dominus was nuzzling his thighs and aching array.

He struggled not to arch into the touch, but it was futile as Dominus’ glossa licked a stripe up  lingerie and metal alike, gathering what scant lubricant he could find. Minimus had yet to open—he’d been waiting for Dominus to ask—and so he suffered in his ecstasy as Dominus focused on cleaning up that which had leaked from his seams. More lubricant only seeped out to replace that which was lapped up, and he squirmed until Dominus was satisfied.

“Delicious,” sighed Dominus, drawing a small, helpless noise from his throat.

“Open for me?”

Relieved, Minimus did—and the gathered lubricants ran hot, soaking the fabric which trapped them. And then Dominus set about licking his valve rim through the fabric, and Minimus writhed on the berth, his fingers clutching the blankets as though they could ground him. Oh, the _sensation_ of wet cloth against his nodes was—it was—Minimus couldn’t contain the pleasure which spiraled tight in his spark; it grew taut and snapped and all too soon he was overloading with a keen. Dominus growled approvingly, even as he grabbed the end of the ribbon with his teeth and pulled.

As soon as the fabric fell away, the glossa returned. Dominus buried his muzzle between his thighs and licked deep—over and over until Minimus was babbling his twin’s name and little else. A few scattered pleas escaped to join the mantra, but his world had been reduced to the firm pressure curling against his nodes as Dominus’ glossa stretched farther than any root mode’s could.

Dominus growled again, and the ensuing vibrations were _more_ than enough to tip him over again.

Happy Crystal Nights indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~


	7. Brightly Shining

As always, Shockwave's parties were.... exorbitant.

Dominus couldn't quite find himself to be surprised, having attended his parties in the past, whether for business  _ or _ for pleasure. 

This was Minimus' first time attending however, and his twin looked wholly out of his element among the glittering decor and glittering nobility. 

Dominus had insisted on polishing up the both of them before they left, having the acumen to make certain the pair of them would fit in where appearance was concerned. It had been a wise choice on his part, faced with social pitfalls and networking opportunities as they were at such an event. 

Luckily, Shockwave took notice of them soon after their arrival and announcement and made his way through his guests to get to them. 

"Dominus, Minimus, I'm  _ thrilled _  you could make it." His voice was as warm as his gaze, as he placed his hands on the brothers' individual pauldrons. Dominus could feel the spike of warmth this caused in his brother and couldn't stop the grin that split his face. 

"We appreciate your  _ hospitality, _ Senator." Dominus couldn't resist the quip, nor watching the way his brother pretended like he wasn't blushing. 

The brothers found themselves nigh-constant companions of the Senator that night, and he showed himself to be a most gracious and attentive host.

The mood was merry, even for the usual uptight nobility playing their social games around them. They greeted Dominus and tittered at Minimus and thrust drinks into both of their hands that the senator was quick to put aside and replace for them-- with something not inebriating for Minimus. 

Dominus was careful to curate his conversations, never falling too deep into political work conversations and never wandering too far from his twin nor their host. 

Before long there was a chime to draw the guests' attention and the crowd dispersed into the seating placed about the room. 

Dominus took little notice of those who emerged into the darkening room to recite the traditional myth of Primus' Gift, as a smaller hand slipped into his. Minimus  _ radiated _ satisfaction, as one only that proud of their well-thought out decision could.  A spotlight came on over those reciting and Dominus couldn't help but squeeze, besotted in his other half. 

  
Dominus was still in such a state when it came time for them to leave, coming out of his reverie only when Shockwave pulled them aside on their ways out.

"Here." he said, withdrawing a box from his subspace to leave in Minimus' hands. "These sweets are for you two-- a small gift of gratitude." 

Minimus started to protest, as they'd not brought one in return for the Senator, but Dominus gently cut him off. 

" _ Thank you." _ he said, smiling "We'll have to return the favor to you in the near future." 

"And thank you for having us, tonight." Minimus concluded with a nod as he took a moment look over the ribbon-wrapped box before  stowing it away. 

Once more he touched them, grasping them by the upper arms. "and to you, too. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again  _ very _ soon." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ambus brothers may have ah.... _entertained_ Senator Shockwave in the past, in this au ;Dc
> 
> Thanks for reading! this chapter takes us into my favorite stretch of this fic, with the next few chapters. Stay tuned for tomorrow!


	8. Make the Yuletide Gay

The warmth of another’s plating was a welcome balm against the bitter cold. They were in the dead of winter now, and though there was a crisp beauty to the chilled landscape there was also the slight risk of damaging one’s circuits if one went out without proper covering. For the most part it was simply uncomfortable—leaving bots lethargic and unwilling to venture far from their homes without proper motivation.

The senator’s party had been well-worth it, in his opinion.

Fortunately for Dominus, he ran a bit hotter than most, and the cloak he’d adorned himself with was spacious enough to cover the both of them as they walked away from Shockwave’s residence in search of transport back. Minimus’ arm was around his waist, and he mirrored his twin—making sure to pull him flush against his side whilst being careful not to inhibit his movement.

When Dominus had first opened up the cloak in offering, he’d also made a sly, offhand comment about smaller mechs growing cold quicker. Minimus had snorted softly.

_You could just ask me to come closer, ridiculous mech._

Dominus was no fan of the chill—and Minimus even less so—but the frosted city had an ethereal quality to it which made taking a longer route to their destination worthwhile. The lights strung along the streets were beautiful, and added a welcome romantic quality; the city really had outdone itself this year.

Minimus huddled a little closer, and Dominus glanced over fondly. He caught a brief glimmer of the gold wrapped around his twin’s neck, and it stoked the coals in his spark.

For the most part they were content to wander in quiet contemplation—listening to the murmured conversations in the background, and other bots making merry in the moonlight. After some time however, the cold began to seep past their cover, and they reached a silent agreement to head home.

Dominus commed a transport to meet them at the end of the next courtyard, and as they made their way through the snow he noted the way Minimus turned his helm to study a poster. It advertised a new show at the opera; some rising singer of small renown was headlining, and Minimus’ interest was obvious.

He prodded gently, inquired as to whether Minimus knew the performer, and was delighted when his brother began discussing the burgeoning talent with quiet enthusiasm. Dominus was content to listen, and he allowed Minimus to guide the conversation during the course of their journey. To see him so bright and full of confidence was always a delight.

Minimus was still expounding upon the intricacies of Damus’ technique as they crossed the threshold of their home.

The conversation wound down, but before Minimus could head off to berth Dominus reached out and stilled his retreat.

“I was wondering if tomorrow you might like to engage in a culinary adventure with me?” he asked. “Perhaps bake something in the spirit of the holidays?”

The intrigue on Minimus’ faceplates was promising; the inquiry which followed even more so.

Of _course_ he could choose the recipe.

_____________________________________

Dominus woke up to a well-stocked kitchen, and the orchestrator of it all sitting at the counter. Minimus was mulling over a datapad, no doubt studying the recipe he’d chosen. Dominus knew that a great deal of time had probably gone into finding one which met his brother’s exacting standards.

He looked bemusedly at the ingredients organized so carefully on the counter. Minimus had certainly taken initiative.

“I made a selection based on a number of factors—including holiday aesthetic, proportioning of ingredients, a potentially pleasing flavor, and reviews left by other mechs,” explained Minimus, without looking up. “I hope that it’s satisfactory.”

Dominus smiled softly.

“I’m sure it’ll be perfect.”

The making of the cinnabar dough went smoothly, all things considered. Neither of them knew exactly what they were doing, but aside from a debate over how to properly sift the powdered additives they accomplished things without disruption. Minimus was exact, measuring each component carefully and ensuring that they followed the instructions to a tee.

However, he declined the opportunity to knead the dough and so Dominus took up the task instead. He found something soothing in being able to dig his ~~claws~~ servos into the soft, uneven surface, and mold it into something more pleasing.

Rolling the dough was atrocious. It stuck to Dominus’ pin no matter how hard he tried, and all too often split as he attempted to rectify his mistake—leaving him with a rather misshapen result.

Minimus seemed to have no such difficulties, and soon a uniform oval had appeared before him. Dominus watched as he began pressing the spark-shaped cutters into the dough with careful precision—maximizing his space.

He was still struggling with his first batch as Minimus began work on his second.

Cutting out the shapes at least, was simple, and it was with great relief that Dominus _finally_ set his own tray into the lower oven.

With his own unruly batch now under control, Dominus forced himself to relax marginally—attempting to quell his frustrations in the face of the satisfaction so prominent in his brother’s bearing and field. Minimus had begun happily humming holiday music under his breath, and it was incredibly endearing.

Of course, the returning sense of serenity was squashed once more a few minutes later, as he realized that he’d forgotten to set his internal clock.

Dominus’ nose caught the scent before the door was truly open.

Oh no.

Blackened.

These were hardly salvageable, let alone edible.

Minimus looked up in concern at the smell, and then realization as he beheld Dominus’ failure.

“Ah, well—it was only the first attempt,” said Minimus reassuringly. “Not to worry, we can put your cookies in the energon converter and none of the nutrients will be lost.”

Outer shell or not, Dominus could practically feel his ears and tail drooping. He sighed, and began again.

The second batch was—if not exactly perfect—adequate.

Minimus was quick to whip up some leaden frosting for the both of them, after he had set his next tray in to bake. Two meticulously cut pipettes had been crafted ahead of time, and Dominus graciously accepted the one passed to him.

Unfortunately, it soon became apparent that such artistic endeavors were beyond him as well.

Minimus’ cookies were perfect. Symmetrical, the frosting applied with precision and grace.

Dominus looked in despair upon his own creation, and the mess he had left in his attempts to achieve something similar. It was nearly unrecognizable.

“Ah, they’re very... unique,” observed Minimus—in a valiant attempt to be tactful— “and I’m sure the flavor won’t be affected.”

Dominus merely huffed in response.

He couldn’t stay irritated for long, however. Minimus smiled softly as he arranged the finished goods within the basket he’d provided, and Dominus’ spark quickly melted.

When he kissed him, sweetness bloomed on his glossa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The holidays are proving to be an exercise in humility for Dominus ;3
> 
> Thanks to Enfilade for sparking the idea that Damus may have been a singer before it all~
> 
> -Book


	9. Visions of Sugarplums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dominus is just too fun to tease.

_It sifts from Leaden Sieves -_  
_It powders all the Wood._  
_It fills with Alabaster Wool_  
_The Wrinkles of the Road -_

 _It reaches to the Fence -_  
_It wraps it Rail by Rail_  
_Till it is lost in Fleeces -_  
_It deals Celestial Vail_

 _It makes an Even Face_  
_Of Mountain, and of Plain -_  
_Unbroken Forehead from the East_  
_Unto the East again -_  
  
_To Stump, and Stack - and Stem -_  
_A Summer’s empty Room -_  
_Acres of Joints, where Harvests were,_  
_Recordless, but for them -_  
  
_It Ruffles Wrists of Posts_  
_As Ankles of a Queen -_  
_Then stills its Artisans - like Ghosts -_  
_Denying they have been -_

 

The past couple of decacycles had left Minimus feeling oddly content. It wasn’t as though his life prior to the recent festivities had been exceptionally _lacking_ , but the whimsical essence of Crystal Nights had begun to permeate even his pragmatic exterior. He supposed it had much to do with the amorous mood Dominus had been working to develop between them.

The time they’d been sharing lately _had_ been fairly effective, Minimus had to admit. If Dominus’ goal had been to reignite their relationship, he’d certainly succeeded. Though he knew in his spark that his twin’s affections had never ceased, it’d been awhile since Minimus had felt held in such high regard, and longer still since the mere locking of their optics across the room could make his spark flutter.

Dominus was truly _romancing_ him once again, and it was unexpectedly pleasant.

Currently, Minimus was settled in the couch, reading a compilation of poetry Dominus had bestowed upon him. The theme, fittingly enough, was one of winter—and rejuvenation.

The faint click of the front door heralded Dominus’ return—perfectly on time, of course—and the slight tug on his spark was hard to ignore. Well, he was finished with this composition. Perhaps he would greet his twin, and voice his appreciation for what had been a compelling read so far.

Better yet, perhaps he would ask Dominus to read some to him later. His voice had always lent itself well to oration, the sonorous tones simultaneously soothing and stimulating.

Minimus was about to rise from his seat when that very same voice rose from the foyer.

“Don’t get up,” called Dominus. “I’ll join you in a moment.”

Well. That was also acceptable.

______________________________

As Dominus took a sip of the energon he had poured himself, he caught sight of the confections Senator Shockwave had so magnanimously bestowed upon them. They’d been sitting on the counter for a few solar cycles now, and while Minimus didn’t particularly have a sweet tooth he’d seen his brother eyeing the box on more than one occasion. Dominus had assumed that he would open it when he was ready, but knowing Minimus he’d probably assumed that it would be impolite to be the first to delve in.

An idea was quickly forming in Dominus’ mind—one which was much too tempting to withstand—and as he exited the kitchen, he made sure to take the box with him.

“I thought we might finally enjoy the good senator’s gift,” suggested Dominus as he sauntered over to Minimus. His twin looked very comfortable; he reclined against the plush pillows of the couch, datapad in hand. As Dominus settled in beside him, Minimus tucked the pad into his subspace and looked on with interest.

Dominus used the tip of his finger—slightly sharper than standard, but nothing _too_ obvious—to slice the shimmering ribbon which encapsulated their prize. The lid was lifted to reveal a plethora of confections, handcrafted and utterly delectable looking

Dominus plucked one of the treats from the box, and he didn’t miss the way Minimus’ optics tracked him as he popped the confection into his mouth.

Oh, that was heavenly. Dominus had always been partial to cadmium, and the coating cracked satisfactorily under his denta to release a rich copper filling. Shockwave had _excellent_ taste, evidently. He exaggerated his noise of approval, just to watch his brother twitch.

But he would be remiss not to _share_.

Dominus directed a soft smile at Minimus.

“Would you like one?” he asked innocently.

“Please.”

Dominus picked up a glittering opal cube from where it lay nestled in the wrapping; it was something he felt might appeal to Minimus—with its slightly soft and waxy texture, and the clean uniformity of its design.

Minimus had raised an eyebrow ridge at him when he’d failed to hand over the box, but now he waited expectantly, as though Dominus would be content to merely hand it over. Oh no.

He raised the treat to Minimus’ derma—pressed so very lightly as to request entrance—and optics flashed with realization.

“Open up,” encouraged Dominus, and Minimus did so with a begrudging sigh.

Dominus would take it. He tipped the sweet over the boundary of Minimus’ derma, and felt the warm and tantalizing air caress his fingertips. He watched his twin’s expression morph from one of mild exasperation to one of quiet pleasure as he bit into the opal.

“I suppose we’ll have to find a way to thank the senator for these then?” he teased, just to see Minimus flush.

Dominus selected a crisp amethyst tart, complete with a creamy lithium center, and held it up in offering. Minimus didn’t protest, merely opened his mouth to accept the sweet.

This time however, as Minimus closed his mouth his derma also captured the tips of Dominus’ fingers. A warm glossa grazed them almost as if in invitation.

Dominus froze, his spark stuttering. Minimus wouldn't—on purpose—would he? But as he slid a jellied energon—dusted with mercury and bismuth—into his twin’s mouth, it happened again. This time the sweep of the glossa was achingly deliberate, and Minimus met his optics in mild challenge.

He always forgot that his brother could be so _coy_ when he wanted. When Minimus truly put his processor to it, he went about pleasing Dominus with a determination that simply wouldn’t be dissuaded.

Minimus’ servo went to his wrist—to keep him from withdrawing the fingers—and he lapped at the ends, cleaning them of any remaining powder.

Dominus’ mouth went dry. He’d meant to tease—to enact a slow and sensual ritual to entice his dear twin—but Minimus had turned this around on him far too easily. Already his armor had begun to raise, fluffing up to expel the excess heat as his cored temperature ticked higher.

Minimus released his servo, apparently satisfied.

“I’d like one more, if you wouldn’t mind,” he said, and Dominus made a weak noise of assent.

He nearly chose a random confection in his haste, but if it was just to be one more then he wanted to be sure that they both savored it. There—a sweet crystal dumpling, filled with gallium and topped with candied energon.

Minimus took hold of his wrist again as he moved, and guided the confection to him. This one was better consumed in two bites, and Dominus’ anticipation grew as he watched Minimus lick the excess filling from the corner of his mouth and emit a soft note of approval.

A shaky exhalation emerged from him as his fingers received the same treatment, but this time Minimus took them farther—pressing them against the flat of his glossa and, oh Primus he was—

Dominus could only stare, helplessly and hazily as Minimus suckled softly at his digits. Perhaps his brother had more of a sweet tooth than he’d known. Or, perhaps it was another consequence of the holidays; Minimus was more inclined to _indulge._

Either way, Dominus had remembered _exactly_ why it was a terrible idea to grant him the upper hand—he had all but turned into a puddle beneath his twin’s attentions.

The _things_ that glossa could do.

When Minimus drew off, he left a lingering kiss on Dominus’ fingertips.

“Thank you,” he murmured. “Those were exquisite.”

Minimus’ voice was rife with amusement as he continued.

“Though, perhaps next time you might allow me to choose one for myself.”

To Dominus’ eternal shame, he noise he made in agreement was really more of a whine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem by Emily Dickinson.
> 
> Here are some links to the things which inspired the treats~
> 
> Opal cubes
> 
> https://meridianbarony.tumblr.com/post/149445047437
> 
> Tart
> 
> https://spidingsadly.tumblr.com/post/167853468039/gokuma-asexualhero-this-is-one-of-the-many
> 
> Dumpling
> 
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/c736e81e06121a38f68aa3c1e317e681/tumblr_oqbhhqJDtB1r0ujbuo1_500.jpg


	10. Hurry, Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter mood: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFMyF9fDKzE

Minimus only realized he was warm in a passing thought.

It was a side effect of those warm feelings suffusing his spark, he figured- paired with the satisfaction of a teasing well done and the treats settled nicely into his fuel tank.

There was an undercurrent of arousal, but such was to be expected with the feeling of his sparkmate's fingers still lingering in his mouth, and the knowledge of what that simple exchange had done to Dominus' composure.

Minimus ignored it - and the longing looks that Dominus gave him from across the room for a few minutes - opting to read his gifted poetry instead.

The warmth blossomed within him slowly, manifesting as in itch just under his plating that he just _couldn't_ shake.

His optics dreamed off the screen as he tried futilely to concentrate his attention to the words upon it, and he found himself annoyed in the slightest degree, by the way his attention kept wandering... right across to where his brother had lounged rather dramatically to read his datapad.

He couldn't help but trace Dominus' profile with his gaze, looking at lines and seams a compulsion told him he should be touching.

The itch grew, and Minimus found himself shifting his hips minutely. A few long moments of irritation gave way to the realization that simply, he was wet.  Arousal had snuck up on him in some insidious way, heating his frame and making him.... desirous.

Or rather, more desirous than his usual. He always had _some_ measure of desire for Dominus and had ever since he could remember -- but this was different, this was much like Minimus could imagine his brother felt whenever his heat cycle hit.

Datapad forgotten, Minimus found himself palming his panel, enjoying the zings of pleasure it sent through him, despite the emptiness that was starting to ache inside him.

His optics roved from his brother's groin back towards his face; Where Dominus had taken to staring at him in turn, optics open wide and derma parted just that slightest bit in his surprise.

Instantly, his datapad was abandoned and he was striding the short distance across the room. His panel opened on the way, freeing his spike to full pressure and painting his inner thighs with an excess of lubricants that he couldn't find the will to be perturbed about.

A flicker of thought had him considering considering Dominus' mouth and the talented glossa that lived there, but it wasn't _nearly_ long enough to scratch his itch. Not in his shell, at least.

Dominus stared at him, bright-opticked and dumbstruck, as Minimus threw a leg over his hips and sat himself down. He could feel the smear of lubricant he left on Dominus' paneling heat to nothing, and he would've thought to be embarrassed if he wasn't so _hot_.

" _Dominus..."_  He moaned, as his brother put his servos to his hips. "Open."  It was an order, and his brother looked all the more enchanted for it, moving his grip to Minimus' aft to lift and spread him- and impale him on his spike as it emerged, eager to buried in Minimus' needy valve.

Minimus couldn't help the arch his back took as Dominus bottomed out inside him, nor could he could he stop himself from digging his blunt digits into Dominus' armor.

He wasted no time, rolling his hips, rocking down as if it was he who was the penetrating partner. Dominus let out a breathy whimper, optics half- shuttered as he took as much pleasure from Minimus as Minimus was from him.

Minimus offered no quarter and rode him like his spark depended on that deep, grinding stimulation. Raising up made Dominus grip his hips that much harder, but if his brother thought he’d be getting up before he got off, then the larger mech was _sorely_ mistaken. Minimus came back down on him with a slam and Dominus’ hips snapped up to meet him.

Through the haze of lust and pleasure boiling through his lines, Minimus watched Dominus bite down on his derma; watched him buck and try not to thrash as he got closer to overload. He had the clarity to press down, to clench down on his twin as the base of Dominus’ spike began to swell.

Minimus found he _wanted_ Dominus to overload, wanted him to let go and fill him up as if he was made to do so, made to soothe the ache that he couldn’t _quite_ yet sate with his transfluid. He ground down harder, using Dominus’ spike housing to rub on his anterior node and the underside of his neglected spike.

The elder Ambus came with a cry, and it was in short order that his knot had lodged inside Minimus and was well on it’s way to full size.

Minimus hovered on the edge for just a moment, reveling in how full he felt, how _right_ the heat and charge of Dominus’ climax felt inside him before succumbing to ecstasy. It was nearly perfect, but for a hindbrain disappointment that he didn’t get to feel it as deep as it could go, back in his tanks where it could lay as a scorching reminder of his brother’s claim.

When he came back to himself, he was slumped just so over his brother’s frame, the mech in question had taken to venting heavily; his servos ran up and down Minimus’ thighs.

The fire in his belly had simmered down to a dull throb. Minimus took the moment to enjoy the look of Dominus undone under him and painted with his transfluid, the look of naked adoration and wonder and-

Minimus risked tugging at their tie to lay himself out and initiate a kiss, so full of ardency and passion to make him sway and his brother moan low in his throat. It stoked his lust again- stoked whatever had made him this way back into burning, and Minimus began to shift his hips back and forth again, just so; it was a promise of a new ride to come.

Dominus broke their kiss and let out a breathless laugh. “Blessed Crystal Nights in _deed_.” he murmured, and Minimus took to wondering the logistics of spark merging in their position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What got into Minimus? The answer is several aphrodisiac treats a certain charming Senator had meant for a certain just-as-charming supercop. Sometimes you grab the wrong box from your subspace however, so. ;3c
> 
> Thanks for reading!   
> -StarlightCaptivator


	11. O Holy Night

Of all of the outings and events the Ambus brothers attended and found themselves in, Dominus least expected to find himself…. at church.

There was a small temple that sat on the border of Outer Iacon and Ambustus Minor, with a congregation of just a few mecha to match it’s stature. Dominus had visited it all of five times, perhaps, as obligation had called for it. But never for a _service_.

Finding himself attending the temple as a visitor had _not_ been a part of Dominus’ holiday plans, but as always, he was weak to Minimus. This weakness was especially true when he got a twinkle to his optic, when he deigned to look truly excited about the prospect of something.

And so Dominus found himself accompanying Minimus to the temple one night for the rite of the Crystalapsis. Upon recognition the pair was offered places of honor for the service; Dominus couldn’t _truly_ be surprised, by the offer or by the relief in the little priest-mech’s expression when they declined and opted to sit with the rest of the congregation.

Dominus realized his brother’s fascination with the ceremony the moment it started; The chamber they were seated in was circular with a raised dais in the center of the space. A soft chime lit the altar placed there from below; at the same time, six mechs approached it simultaneously and in perfect unison with each other. 

It was the geometry that had caught his dearest brother’s fascination, simultaneous retelling and motion woven into an artform. Dominus couldn’t blame him for that, and he relaxed a little farther into his seat to enjoy the story performed before them.

The story was simple, a myth rumored to be from a time before the Primes rose to power. That was a time of wandering, where Primus-as-Cybertron wandered the galaxy, having no appropriate star system in which to settle.  

Those early Cybertronians were said to be primitive, but bright, with strong sparks and a strong connection to Primus and each other despite slow frames and high mortality.

The travel took it’s toll on the early Cybertronians, too many died, fell to despair and inability to adapt. Their anguish reached through to their god, and part way through a transit around what seemed to be yet another a temporary star, something changed.

For the first time, a crystal grew. It allegedly sprouted where Crystal City would later rise in it’s shining resplendence. Great forests of crystals of all types were said to have sprouted, nearly overnight, sheltering and feeding the people and for the first time, unifying them.

Dominus watched Minimus, took in the way he sat forward, at the front of his seat; the way his optics shown bright at the display he wasn’t sure his brother was taking in for the meaning of it.

The head priest held a large ball of opaque crystal aloft, watching with a wonder Dominus could see reflected back in Minimus’s optics as it and the attendants’ crystals lit all at once, signifying the return of the light, and Cybertron’s first true spring.

Minimus sat back, looking pleased as ener-punch, and Dominus couldn’t help but be more pleased in turn, how infectious his brother's good mood was.

Watching him, feeling the barest brush of that satisfied field on his, a dream stole through his mind.

The pair of them weren't particularly religious, nor had their present trip changed anything, presumably. But, he could practically feel their couch back home and his back upon it, with Minimus curled up to his side and a sparklet sprawled over their laps, listening intently to the story of the first crystal gift between mechs, that would follow Primus’ gift to his children.

He wondered if a newspark born of their house-- of two of them, would have that same wonder in their eyes, if for the story or the tradition.

Dominus found himself in a long moment of longing, and wishing he could know. He couldn't help himself, and allowed his servo to skirt along Minimus’ forearm. The mech in question looked at him, graced him with a look of simple joy and adoration as Dominus’ digits slipped over his palm.

 _Yes_ , Dominus decided. _One day_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some surface level Crystal Nights mythos for y'all!
> 
> We're in the home stretch! One more entry from both of us and this work will be complete, and gosh has this been fun. ♥ Thank you for reading! 
> 
> -StarlightCaptivator


	12. Let it Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had _such _a good time writing this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy~__

Minimus was on a mission.  

The warmth of the mug he was carrying seeped into his servos, even as the warmth of the beverage itself crept through his internals, instilling him with a modicum of courage. This one was for Dominus, but he’d taken a few sips of mulled energon in the kitchen—hoping to temper some of the nervousness fluttering beneath his chassis.

The mech he was looking for was seated by the fire, a blanket draped across his frame. Dominus’ attention was currently directed at the datapad in his servos; he was likely working on some report or other.

Minimus was caught for a moment by his profile in the light of the flames. As Dominus turned to look at him, his spark caught in his throat. Despite the many years they’d been two halves of a whole, Minimus doubted he’d ever quite get over the resonance of their bond when it struck him like this. He was often terrible at deciphering the emotions of others, let alone his own, but his twins gaze suffused him with a warmth far greater than that of the drink.

He approached the couch and offered Dominus the energon silently. It was taken with a murmured thank you and a sip, but placed to the side as Minimus made to sit down. Dominus opened up the blanket in an offering of his own

Minimus took it; he sidled in close, and Dominus pulled him even closer. He rearranged them so that Minimus was situated comfortably in his lap, and Minimus leaned back against his twin, welcoming the warm stability of his frame. Dominus smelled like the polish that he’d purchased for him last deca-cycle.

Underneath the blanket Dominus’ servos had settled on his thighs, and now they rubbed slow circles into his plating. His fingers drifted into the seams of Minimus’ knees, and then his hips, gently massaging taut wires along the way.

Minimus sighed his approval. He gradually relaxed under the ministrations, and sunk farther into Dominus’ embrace. When Dominus chuckled softly, it reverberated pleasantly against his back.

“You’re always so tense, beloved,” Dominus chided against an audial, but from his tone Minimus knew he was smiling.

He didn’t feel tense now. Despite the mild anxiety still looming in the distance, he’d been easily swept up in the sturdy comfort of Dominus’ hold, and the comfortable atmosphere of the room.

Minimus cleared his throat hesitantly.

“Dominus?”

“Hm?”

“I thought... that perhaps I might have another gift for you,” he admitted. “I’ve been considering…” He trailed off. _What we talked about_.

His fingers sought Dominus’ under the blanket, latching on and guiding them to where the port on his side lay hidden.

“I think, perhaps, that I should show you.”

Dominus stilled in surprise.

It wasn’t as though they avoided hardlinking, but Minimus could admit that the circumstance was unusual—for him to request it as an act of communication rather than interface.

Never mind the fact that it would likely turn into the latter.

Dominus didn’t question him however, and his fingers made quick work of unlatching the primary cover. Minimus triggered the transformation sequence to fold away the second one, and then those fingers were ghosting teasingly across the exposed port.

Minimus stifled a gasp. Docks were sensitive, and his more than most. He was glad for the blanket sheltering them, as he’d never found the brush of cold air enjoyable—let alone against such delicate circuitry.

Dominus traced the rim of his port gently, and then with the slightest of pressure, and Minimus shuddered. Thankfully, he didn’t linger; Dominus wasn’t inclined to tease when Minimus made a serious request of him.

His brother must have released his own covers amidst Minimus’ distraction, because a klik later there were prongs sliding surely into position.

Connection was simple. Within moments their firewalls had been dropped—the easy familiarity of linking systems with someone you knew intimately. Dominus’ mind slid against his own, testing and drawing small currents of pleasure.

[Now, what was it that you wanted to show me?] he asked.

Minimus didn’t bother using words. They hadn’t come to him earlier, and one of the benefits of hardlining was being able to convey abstract thoughts—or in this case, circumvent his glossa’s inevitable clumsiness.

Instead, he sent flashes—of ideas, of feelings—attempting to convey how long, and how often, he’d been considering this, ever since Dominus had tentatively brought it up. He pushed the image of the two of them sitting together, looking out through the window as their sparklings cavorted outside.

There was a great deal of happiness, and an eager willingness at the idea they might create something together. Overlying it all was a spark-set nervousness, and Minimus was pragmatic—he knew the unique challenges such an undertaking would present—but he felt as prepared as he would ever be.

Their relationship had been thoroughly rekindled over the course of the holidays; it was stronger—and they closer—than ever. Important was the fact that even before this, they had never _truly_ drifted apart, merely prioritized other matters as their lives became busy.

The bond was the one thing in Minimus’ life which was a constant—that he trusted would never break—and the security, as well as their renewed romance, had kindled something in him.

He was feeling… generative.

Dominus hadn’t said anything since he’d begun, but his mind was a whirlwind of emotion. Minimus had shocked him, that much was clear, and yet his elation shone bright above it all. There was a deep well of appreciation for everything that Minimus was, down to the core of his being, and the timbre of his mind. There was also a hope so tender that it almost made Minimus ache—as intertwined as they were.

Underneath it all, Minimus could sense Dominus’ concern, and his desire to see him content.

[I don’t want you to feel pressured, Minimus. We have all the time in the world] reassured Dominus, the soft brush of his consciousness a soothing balm.

Carrying was archaic and impractical, and the logical part of him acknowledged that they could simply requisition a sparkling, specifically selected from one of the plentiful hot spots for their house. Barely any mechs carried these days, save for the nobility—not with forging and cold construction as viable options. It was a toll on the frame, and an investment of time and resources which had every opportunity to go terribly wrong.

However, it was something that Dominus wanted a great deal—not for prestige or status—but originating in some part of his twin that longed so terribly to see Minimus carrying that it almost hurt. And it was something Minimus had come to find that he wanted as well. There was a singular appeal to letting Dominus put kits in him—and kits he was almost certain they would be, considering how strongly his brother’s nature expressed itself.

Minimus nudged the barest whisper of an idea at Dominus. The sensation of Dominus tying him as usual, filling him up so wonderfully, but with one slight deviation—the seal on his chamber disengaged, ensuring that the ensuing donation and following merge would yield _eminently_ productive results.

He was unsurprised by the low, rumbling growl which had started up within Dominus’ chest. It was possessive, and just a bit needy, and Minimus pressed back into it gladly. The arms had tightened around him, but not painfully so, and he could feel the knife-edge of Dominus’ field—the sharp craving which Minimus had deliberately stirred.

He tried again.

[Please?]

It was with absolutely no contrition that he allowed Dominus to press him down into the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the home stretch now, and this is the last chapter from me. Thank you all for reading! It's been a lot of fun.


	13. Frae Morning Sun ‘Till Dine

Minimus watched dawn’s light play across the surface of Cybertron with no small amount of tranquility.

It wasn’t so odd for him to get up first in the morning, nor for him to get up and leave Dominus alone in a heap of covers.

It _was_ odd for him not to get right into a task, whether preparing morning energon or reading the morning news. Instead, he found himself at the window. The pair of them had taken to berth early but rested little, which left them sleeping into the New Vorn’s morning.

Minimus ached in the most pleasant ways and as he stood and took in the encroaching dawn warmth, he wondered if that was why he felt so odd. His cleanliness was satisfactory, though he’d be visiting the oil bath before too long and everything else was already in order- as he was wont to leave it anyways.

He found himself smiling again, just that smallest bit. He felt _different_ and once that thought hit him, he found himself with his servo over his spark, wondering if their recent efforts had taken root.

It was too early for the protocols to have primed him for carriage, but that certainly didn’t mean there was nothing. His spark felt full- overfull even with how often he and Dominus had taken to merging over the Crystal Nights, and part of him was sure this was how it was meant to be, while the rest felt it could be a sign.

Sure as ever, his probing into his spark and the bond there had roused Dominus from sleep, and the mech met the morning in a manner most undignified for his standing. He’d not even bothered to online his optics when his helm peeked out between the covers.

“Minimusss.” His voice came out in a sleep-drunk rasp tinged with whine. “Return to bed, it’s cold without you~” Minimus beheld him with some mixture of fondness and exasperation as he made his way back over. Expertly dodging the servos that emerged to try and draw him in,  Minimus planted a kiss on Dominus’ cheek.

“No.” he said in a most definitive tone, back off with a spring. “It's the New Vorn, and so, the end of Crystal Nights.” he sent a command to the window to cut off the light filter and light streamed in where it had gently crept before.

Dominus groaned and threw the coverings back over his head in a very vocal protest.

“Come now Dominus.” Minimus would staunchly deny any allegations of a grin as he stood in the doorway. “It’s time to get back to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we've reached the end. Thank you for reading! This was a fun little project for Book and I. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as we did writing it! ♥ Additionally, thank you for all of your comments and kudos! It means a lot on a tiny ship like ours. ♥♥
> 
> -StarlightCaptivator


End file.
